The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of trash handling devices and more particularly to a new and useful device for collecting trash and depositing it in a trash-hauling vehicle through an elevated access opening in the vehicle body.
2. OF THE Description of the Prior Art
Blakeley, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,197; Owen U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,011 and applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,434 disclose container emptying devices including container engaging mechanisms having the capability of horizontal movement from the side of a vehicle to a trash container.
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,910 discloses a trash container having support abutment means in the form of an arm affixed to each sidewall of the container in a horizontal plane. Each arm has a free end extending beyond the front wall of the container. A roller is rotatably mounted on the free end of each arm for rolling engagement with a vertical plate on the truck as cables, which may be hooked onto the horizontal arms, pull the container up the side of the truck.